1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and systems for protecting data transferred between mobile devices and a private computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are not only very popular with average consumers but also with corporate users. Today, some corporate computer networks allow employees to synchronize emails between their mobile devices and a corporate messaging server. Although corporate networks typically have some form of computer security, such as data loss prevention (DLP) and antivirus, mobile devices present unique challenges in that they do not have the computing resources of traditional computers. As a result, deploying an agent in a mobile device to perform computer security is relatively difficult and may be resisted by some users. Worse, mobile devices are typically employed outside the corporate network, increasing their exposure to computer security threats and compromising corporate data when allowed to synchronize with the messaging server from outside the corporate network.